fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lavender
|previous occupation= |team= Cold Night |previous team= |partner= Malek Kriya Tsukiko Kriya |previous partner= |base of operations= Hydra Head Guild Hall |previous base of operations= |status= Active |marital status= |relatives= Hydrolgia (foster mother) Rebecca (sister) |alignment= |counterpart= |magic= Water Dragon Slayer Magic Dragon Force Unison Raid |signature skill= |weapons=Large Sword |image gallery= No}} Lavender (ラベンダー, Rabendā) is a mage from Hydra Head, and a Third-Generation Dragon Slayer who uses Water Dragon Slayer Magic. She is also a member of Cold Night. Due to her reputation, she is commonly known as The Water Dragon. Lavender is also the elder sister to Rebecca. Appearance Lavender is a rather young, petite teenage girl of a slender build who stands at a rather below-average height for her age. Her waist-length silver is usually seen loose, long and wavy, which in turn covers her guild mark, located at the center of her back. Personality Lavender is the quieter of Cold Night. Keeping a calm face, just like Malek, Lavender shows little to no emotion, mostly maintaining a serious demeanor. She can be rather mellow, and often remarks Kidd for his fights with Malek, one thing Malek often tries to avoid, although the latter is always provoked by Kidd. She mostly gets along well with Malek and respects his abilities as the Ice Dragon Slayer, as both are very good friends, having worked together on previous missions. Magic & Abilities Water-Make: (水流, ウォーター, Wōtā): Lavender is an extremely skilled user of Water, which allows her to produce, control, and manipulate water. She can use the water in a variety of different ways, such as producing blades of water that can even slice through solid rock and metal, forming waves of tremendous power and force to damage her opponents,or even trapping opponents in mini-prisons made of her water. Lavender's Magic power is seen to be exceptionally powerful, as her attacks are seen to always deal heavy and blunt damage. *'Water Body': Lavender has the ability to turn her body into a mass of water, rendering any physical, or magic attack ineffective. Lavender can assume this form, while still remaining in physical form seeming as if she had never used such spell. She can use it to great effect when underwater, using her element as an advantage, allowing her to catch them by surprise. * Water Slicer (水流斬破, ウォータースライサー, Wōtā Suraisā): Lavender generates a wave of blades, composed entirely of high-pressurized water and throws them at her opponent as if they were projectiles. Such blades are capable of cutting through the toughest metal, and through large stone boulders with ease. * Water Nebula (水流昇霞, ウォーターネブラ, Wōtā Nebura): Creating two large columns of water, which rotate around one another, forming a helix that pushes the opponent with huge force, causing massive damage. It is used primarily for long distance attacks against a single opponent. This is one of Lavender's strongest spells. * Water Lock (水流拘束, ウォーターロック, Wōtā Rokku): With the water she has generated, Lavender is capable of creating a large sphere of water, which she uses to trap her foes. The sphere itself lacks oxygen, which can incapacitate her enemies by suffocation. * Water Punch: Lavender accumulates water under high pressure and surrounds her fist, then attacks the opponent with great force. * Water Kick: Lavender, fusing her leg with water, attacks her opponent, delivering a high-powered kick, whose strength is enhanced greatly by the water. * Sierra (シエラァ Shierā): A full body transformation resembling Water Body, used by Lavender in a state of strong agitation or other influencing emotion, in which she can move at at incredible height of speed. * Water Beam: Lavender places both of her hands together and jets a high-pressured beam of water towards her opponent. Lavender can fire the water at any temperature, either hot or cold, depending on her emotional state. * Water Cyclone (水流台風, ウォーターサイクロン, Wōtā Saikuron): Mostly used underwater, Lavender creates a whirl of water very similar to that of a cyclone and blasts it towards her opponent. * Water Sprout: Using her right hand, Lavender generates a high amount of pressure beneath her opponents feet, while generating a orb of water on her left hand. She then tosses the orb at the ground, and spreads her arm out, to then slam her hands, causing a large sprout of water to rise, hitting her opponent with incredible force. * Water Palm: Accumulating high-pressurized water all over her hand, Lavender strikes the opponent with a powerful palm strike, which can sending the opponent flying back, or up if struck from below. * Water Lances: Similar to Malek's Ice Javelin Storm, Lavender generates a horde of water lances, each variant on temperature, and throws them at her opponent, all of which can impale them, causing severe damage. Water Dragon Slayer Magic (水の竜の殺人者魔法 Mizu no Metsuryū Mahō): A form of Lost Magic, Caster Magic, Slayer Magic, and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic which allows Lavender to transform the physiology of her body to that of the Water Dragon, allowing her to generate, manipulate and produce water to however she pleases. Lavender's mastery of this particular form of Dragon Slayer Magic makes her a deadly adversary, due to how she exerts the pressure of her water-based attacks. Just like all Dragon Slayers, Lavender is able to consume her respective element, with the exception of that which she has created, which replenishes her energy. Being a Third Generation Dragon Slayer, Lavender derives her Magic from two sources: the teachings of a Water Dragon named Hydrolgia and from the Dragon Lacrima implanted in her body. *'Water Dragon's Roar' (水竜の咆哮, Suiryū no Hōkō): Inhaling a high amount of air into her lungs, Lavender releases a large tornado of high pressured water at her foes. The water can be fired at any temperature, being hot or cold. Such roar is very powerful, and is capable of destroying an entire home in one blast. It can cause someone to suffer blunt damage, and can also be drowned. *'Water Dragon's Iron Fist': Generating and covering her hand with high-pressurized water, Lavender punches her foe with tremendous force. The punch is very powerful and can be directed at more than one opponent. Such punch is capable of parring with Malek's Ice Dragon's Iron Punch, whether the water being boiling hot or not. *'Water Dragon's Claw' (水竜の爪, Suiryū no Tsume): Generating water on her hand, Lavender strikes the opponent in a claw-like fashion, leaving a trail of water. *'Water Dragon's Vortex': Generating water on her hands, Lavender unleashes a high powered vortex of water, and unleashes it at her opponent, who is hit with high pressured water. *'Water Dragon's Cannon' (水竜のカノン, Suiryū no Kanon): Lavender charges a large pulse of water on her right hand, bending it backwards to extend it's charging limit, and once the charging phase has ended, Lander pushes her right hand forward, unleashing a very large and powerful blast of water that hits her opponent with blunt force. The temperature varies on her emotion, and when fired at a boiling temperature, damage is increased by twice it's power. *'Water Dragon's Wing Attack' (水竜の翼撃, Suiryū no Yokugeki): Lavender expels whirlpools of water from her hands, which attack her opponent. If caught in the whirlpool, the opponent may drown. *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts' (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): **'Crushing Wave: Tidal Torrent' (破砕波：潮汐トレント, Hasai-ha: Chōseki Torento): Water Drive (水ドライブ, Mizu Doraibu): Dragon Force (ドラゴンフォース, Doragon Fōsu): Being a product of the Third Generation of Dragon Slayers, Lavender is capable of entering the most advanced state a Dragon Slayer can achieve at her will, without the need to consume strong, external sources of Magic, which is something Old Generation Dragon Slayers often do. In this state, Lavender gains features akin to that of the Water Dragon, with her body engulfed in blue light, which is brighter than that of her Water Drive, with dark blue scales appearing to cover the outer edges of her face and extending down from the side of her neck to the rest of her body. Her body bears several scattered, distinct scales, elongated and placed diagonally. Enhanced Smell: Lavender has a very keen sense of smell. Lavender was able to track down Sally, despite the latter being lost in a large cave. She was even able to find Malek through the use of smell. Enhanced Speed: Lavender can run at incredible speeds, which in turn, attributes to her reflexes, and is enough for her to close great distances in a blink of an eye and dodge swift attacks. Enhanced Reflexes: Lavender possesses fast reflexes, capable of dodging the attacks of several bandits at once, and moved fast enough for a counterattack. Enhanced Strength: Lavender has shown to possess incredible physical strength, as is capable of performing a number of physical feats, such as smashing a large boulder into pieces with a single punch. She was capable of sending a fully grown male Mage flying away several meters with a swing of her arm, despite the mage being stronger than her in terms of strength. She has also shown to use such strength with her sword slashes by using the air pressure in her swings, or to batter her opponents away, as she was capable of sending a swordsman back several feet in one swing. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Lavender has proven herself to be a highly skilled combatant, despite the fact she relies mostly on her sword, or Dragon Slayer Magic. Despite having her right arm injured, Lavender managed to take down a Dark Mage by simply using one arm to defend herself, and using her kicks to attack. She employs the use of her Dragon Slayer Magic, and use of Water to enhance the power of her blows, even using her physical strength to catch her opponents by surprise, a feature used by Malek's younger sister Kiyoko. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Lavender possesses great mastery in swordsmanship. Such skill is praised by her fellow guild mates, and is seen to be on par with Malek, who in turn is also a highly gifted swordsman, having honed his skills with not only his older sister Rika, but also his former guild mate Erza Scarlet. She is shown to be able to hold a rather large sword with one hand, swinging it with no effort and has a considerable amount of force behind her slashes, cutting through air and even the strongest metal. Trivia *Permission to make this slayer was granted by Perchan Category:Female Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Caster-Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Water Magic User